Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for mounting an aircraft engine to a pylon strut.
Description of the Related Art
A turbofan engine of an aircraft is mounted to a wing via a structural member called a pylon strut (simply referred to as a pylon below).
Normally, an engine manufactured in a manufacturing plant is carried to an assembly plant separate from the manufacturing plant, and is mounted to a wing therein. The engine is carried in a state placed on a dolly, and is mounted to the wing while being placed on the dolly. It is necessary to lift up the engine to a mounting position on a pylon, and thus, a structure having a lifting function in a state in which the dolly is held is used (for example, JP 2013-511643A).
The work of mounting the engine to the pylon requires a considerable amount of time since the engine has a large weight, and it is necessary to perform the work while accurately performing relative positioning with respect to the pylon.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a method for mounting an aircraft engine, which enables mounting work to be sped up by facilitating positioning of an engine with respect to a pylon.